Twilight Rendezvous
by Inami
Summary: S2 Under the gaze of the moon, two friends are reunited but not on friendly nor familiar terms. They don't seem to be themselves, either. [Some JowyxRiouhero2]


Title: Twilight Rendezvous

Author: Inami

Fandom: Suikoden II

Written: December 29 (10:30 PM) to December 30 (12:00 AM)

Word Count: 1253

Rating: M

Pairing: JowyxRiou (or something)

Warnings: Weirdness. Major Weirdness. And yaoi.

A/N: This came to me in a dream. Albeit a weird dream, but it's been haunting me ever since… oo;;; I've been wanting to write it/draw it, but I really can't seem to write it properly. Much thankies to Hibiemi for being there when it started to bounce on me again.

…but _darn,_ I still want better JowyxRiou smut.

So, thanks to Hibi for the bouncing, Michiko for the very bad title. It really wounds like a yaoi doujin title. dies laughing Enjoy and please R&R.

* * *

"Riou, where are you going?"

"I'm just going out for a walk, Nanami. I won't be long."

"Alright. But if you come in late I'm going to overwork you at training tomorrow!"

The moon shone brightly, illuminating the Dunan castle and the lake directly beneath it. Inside the castle, a man-boy stood beside the small lake within, staring at the glittering surface with guileless brown eyes.

His right hand twitched, but he took no notice, eyes closing as he relaxed into a calm trance.

_The leaves rustled from the trees behind him, alerting him of the presence of the Black Sword Rune, but he knew that the noise was more of a courtesy than a mistake. They were both too experienced to do something so silly. _

_He did not turn, but his eyes hardened as he spoke, "If the guards saw you, they will attack you. Then I will attack you too, because you're my enemy."_

_The other laughed mirthlessly, stepping closer to him that his reflection was seen on the surface of the lake. "You're going to attack me anyway even if they see me."_

_A hand on his elbow startled him into action, shoving away to glare. "You traveled far away into enemy territory for nothing, Jowy. With a single command I can alert my men into capturing you. I can also subdue you now and end this war." He smirked, an eerie look on his usually gentle face. "I can also kill you and there would be nothing, no one to save you. I don't know which to pick. I'm certain that the dungeons will be suitable for a man like you..."_

_"You wouldn't do that." The blond was confident in his answer, but his face was solemn, blue eyes watching him with striking clarity. "I can escape so easily, so the effort is futile. That also brings me physically closer to you, something you loathe just as much as our joining. You will not kill me, because you know he would mourn my... his death, and you do not want that. My death will mean the death of yours, and will bring us together."_

_He hissed, tensing, feeling the pull of the other and the hatred he felt for him brought by their initial separation - the weight of the load placed on him for being the sign of peace, for being the bringer of hope, for being the one to be clung to repeatedly - "Leave, Jowy, or I will make you."_

_"Just like you have with Genkaku and Han?"_

_That stung, somewhere in the humanity he had felt and experienced with each person he had been with. But that was not possible, he was not human. Feelings were beyond him. "They were fools."_

_"They knew what you were doing. That was why they put us back." Gloveless hands gripped his shoulders, and Jowy's eyes, no, his brother's eyes were watching him, bright and yet dark and pulsing like the black and red tattoo imbedded on his right hand. "I will never let you do what you tried to do before to Riou and Jowy."_

_"Do not touch me!" He did not fight with his true strength, merely attemting to throw him off. "You are despicable, aligning yourself to your vessel so easily."_

_Jowy grappled with him, and they fought, but not truly, until he took a wrong step that brought them down into the cold water of the lake. "Is Riou so disgusting that you deny yourself the child you chose for yourself?" He fought then, because he stood at a disadvantage. Being on his back meant he was defenseless, and he would never ever be defenseless for his brother. He flinched when he was pushed down harshly, immobilized. "Am I so disgusting that you do not want me anymore?"_

_He does not like it when Jowy touches his face with rough hands gentled only for him, for them _both_. He does not like it when he felt the stirrings of longing and the accompanying desire that enflames him. He does not like it when his shoulders tremble when he was kissed with hidden gentleness under a harsh kiss; he does not like this, this all. This confrontation was never supposed to happen - this was never supposed to happen. _

_He hates his vulnerability. He hates _him

_He couldn't deny the wants of his vessel may they be conscious or not, nor the spark between himself and his brother rune, his other. It was all in the matter of giving up, of letting go, even for just one moment. Before he knew it, his hands were tangled in soft blond hair damp with freshwater, kissing back with equal fervor as he was given._

_He lost himself in taste, in smell, in touch. He could not see, his vision hazing as soon as callused hands disrobed him. He thought, vaguely, that he should be guilty for using his vessel's body this way, but it is chased away by more fevered kisses and foreign touches. He is not hurt by penetration nor by the many bites the other littered him with - it is not his body, and he is not completely at one with its true owner - but is hurt instead by the warmth, by the snippets of completion that barely scratches what it is to be one, what they were in the beginning._

_When the sky started to lighten, he straightened and fumbled for his clothing. Jowy was already sitting up dressed and still wet. _

_"I'm not ready yet," he sighed, avoiding eye contact. "Not yet, and neither is he."_

_"I know," it was said with a sad smile he knew was there just from hearing his voice. "In time, I'm sure, but until then..." He was ready for it, but even with preparation the kiss still sent shivers down his spine. "I'll be waiting."_

_He did not know when that day will be, but… this was a start._

When Riou woke that morning, in his bed of the castle without ever remembering how he got into bed. It was strange, though. His clothes were draped over his chair, dripping water onto the stone floor, completely soaked. He was naked, too, and bruised... were those bite marks? No, he rubbed his eyes to get rid of sleep. They could not possibly be. He winced when he touched his eyes. They were sore and puffy… did he cry last night?

His rune too was glowing, pulsing with unrest. Everything was so strange this morning, and yet he didn't know why.

It was even stranger that he felt sad, even lonely, and he still didn't know why.

* * *

**OMAKE:**

When Riou woke that morning, in his bed of the castle without ever remembering how he got into bed. It was strange, though. His clothes were draped over his chair, dripping water onto the stone floor, completely soaked. He was naked, too, and bruised... were those bite marks? No, he rubbed his eyes to get rid of sleep. They could not possibly be. He winced when he touched his eyes. They were sore and puffy… did he cry last night?

When he attempted to roll off the bed, he fell off from the great, unexpected pain instead. The fall did not help his lower back.

"Riou!" His sister's sing-song voice filtered through the wooden door. "Get up! I'm going to train you till your body's sore!"

Well, damn. He really did not feel like it, especially today. And still he didn't know why.


End file.
